With the appearance of so-called Web 2.0 technologies, cybernauts are becoming active on the Internet, in that they are able to contribute, by virtue of appropriate software tools, to the enrichment of a content accessible via Internet sites.
A “Wiki” is an editable Web page. A Wiki site comprises at least one editable Web page. Wiki software allows users to create, modify, delete and publish the content of an article in text form and to add links to other relevant articles. This software therefore allows cybernauts to collaborate in the writing of a text.
With the Wiki software available, it is also possible to create or modify a table comprising text or to enrich the content by inserting an image or a graphical object (for example diagram, vector image, graphical representation of sound content, etc) or inserting a hypertext link to such an object.
Though it is also possible to refer to a graphical object, it is however not possible to modify such a graphical object by means of a simple Internet browser: the only solution is to record a version of this graphical object, to modify it by means of a software tool tailored to the file format used to represent this object, to record this graphical object after modification and then to update the Wiki site by downloading the modified graphical object. These operations are therefore irksome and often poorly mastered by an inexperienced user.
Furthermore, this solution works only if the user's terminal is equipped with software making it possible to edit the graphical object in the format in which it is available.
It is therefore apparent that there is a requirement for a technical solution allowing the members of a community to share pages via a Wiki site, with possibilities for creating, editing, managing and publishing a multimedia object contained in these pages, in particular a graphical object.